Underesimated
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: The darker side of Nya's feeling about being left out. R
1. Chapter 1

**Underestimated**

The wind whips my hair around as I stand on the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. My eyes are dry, but inside I am crying. Freak. Worthless. Crybaby. Weakling. Sissy. Ugly. Their voices echo in my head. Unwanted. I am unwanted. Never am I included in their missions, or mentioned in their stories. They don't care. Their words are poison, and they don't realize that they're forcing me to drink every drop. I thought we were friends. No, more than friends. I thought we were family. I don't believe their lies anymore. They don't realize that I can hear every word they utter behind closed doors. And that I'm taking them in. I used to ignore them. Then I began to hate them. Now I detest them. All of them. Even though it wasn't all if them who spoke bad about me. In a way they all poisoned me. Those who didn't participate simply added fuel to the fire by not doing anything to stop it.

I'm underestimated and unwanted. All because I'm a girl. I prepare to jump, to end this pain, to end the suffering. I try to smile in the face of death, but find myself shaking. I bend my knees, ready to leap. But I can't. I can't jump. My legs are jelly and I freeze up, unable to move. Maybe I am a weakling. Maybe I am a sissy. For I can't bring myself to jump. I'm going to prove them wrong. I take a deep breath . . . and jump. The wind whistles in my ears as I fall freely, slowly beginning my descent to the hard sidewalk below. A sudden scream of anguish fills my ears, and somehow I'm not falling anymore. The fingers on my right hand are clamped tight around the railing. Standing over me is the only person I trust. Even though he added another log to the fire. Because I know he can help put it out. With all my strength, I grab the railing with my left hand as well. The wind is screaming in my ears as I dangle precariously hundred feet of the ground. His terrified green eyes meet my blue. His right hand reaches out to me. I struggle to reach it. This is the end of the freak, the worthless sissy of a girl. Because there is an eternity between his hands and mine. It was my choice to jump, and now I'm at the point of no return. My lips form a sad smile as I whisper one word.

"Goodbye." Then my hands slip, and I tumble towards the ground. 90 feet . . . I think of my mother who died when I was so young. 80 feet . . . of my father who stopped being a hero to save me. 70 feet . . . of the wonderful summer days I would share with my brother and friends. 60 feet . . . of the times the ninja and I laughed together. 50 feet . . . of the way it would feel fighting alongside the ninja, feeling like I was doing something. 40 feet . . . of the moments where life was tough, yet we persisted through it. 30 feet . . . of the way his arms felt when he hugged me. 20 feet . . . of the days when I truly felt alive. 10 feet . . . of my entire life. I close my eyes and ready for impact with the cold, hard ground . . .

But it never comes. Instead he catches me. Somehow, the only person I trust has caught me. I'm alive: but I don't want to be. Suddenly they all are there, apologizing for awful assumptions. My brother is crying his eyes out, and the other two boys involved in bad-mouthing me look close to tears. My quiet friend in white doesn't speak. I can't hear their words, my heart is pounding too hard and I'm too lightheaded. When I pass out from the stress of being at Death's Doorway, their voices mingle into one. Only when I wake up again do I remember their words. No, not freak. Worthless. Crybaby. Weakling. Sissy. Ugly. Unwanted. Instead they speak from their heart. Kind. Meaningful. Fighter. Strong. Courageous. Beautiful. Needed. They think I am needed. Only one thing bothers me now. They only realized these things about me when I almost died: they didn't know how much they need me. For I am underestimated.

**Review please!**


	2. Whoops forgot to say this

**Sorry about an extra page. Just want to give credit to someone on devaintart for the cover photo. I don't own it . . . if anyone knows who it is, let me know. . .**


End file.
